


Papa's Little Honey

by anigalafterdark



Category: Cutie Honey - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fellatio, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anigalafterdark/pseuds/anigalafterdark
Summary: Honey loves her papa.[Series:Cutie Honey Universe.]





	Papa's Little Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should also tag this as Parent-Child Incest, since Honey and her daddy aren’t biologically-related.
> 
> Inspired by [ this article ](http://www.allyouranime.net/cutie-honey-universe-anime-preview/) about CHU’s flaws, which has one disgruntled reviewer saying: “ _… Honey is CONSTANTLY talking about being motivated by her ‘papa’, how she’s doing this all for him and doesn’t intend to waste the life [he gave her], which is likely to give newcomers [of] the franchise the idea that she’s harboring a serious ‘ **daddy complex**.’_”
> 
> To that disgruntled reviewer: you’re welcome.

“Hey, Papa, am I making you feel good?” Honey asked her father from down below. She was kneeling over his groin, not sure if she was loving him right so far.

“Y-yes, Honey, you are,” he grunted, and stroked her blond head. “That’s my good little girl.”

His little strokes comforted Honey, knowing that she was loving him just fine, so she took him in her mouth once more. She didn’t feel that intimidated by his texture anymore, for he was whispering sweet praises to her, brushing her hair, encouraging her to bob her head back and forth…

Suddenly, his grip on her tightened as she yelped, feeling him spurt ropes of goo on her face, causing her to cough out in sticky goops. He didn’t taste as sweet as she had hoped him to be, but he tasted like her own version of honey, nevertheless. She climbed up and showed him her white mess, flashing her big blue eyes while smiling in her cutesy way, like she meant to say “ _Oopsie~_ ” Such a naughty girl she was, making her papa clean up her mess like that—until he kissed her. Then she backed off.

“Papa!” Honey quipped. “That’s gross!”

He merely chuckled at her ironic words. “It’s not as gross if it’s with you, my darling,” he said, petting her head lovingly before lightly pinching her pouty red cheek. She reddened even further, though she wasn’t sure if it was due to his shocking lewd act, or his mature handsome face, or the way he heartily laughed while teasing her over her innocence, or all of the above. To Honey, Papa was amazing; he was an amazing man who would always make a young lady like herself feel like his little girl.

He then positioned her onto him, tip to slit. Looking at her with caution, he slowly slid himself into her and she gasped, feeling her whole body quiver. She clasped herself around him, tearing up from the pain, so he cooed some “ _shoos_ ” and combed her hair until she felt all better. Once she got adjusted, he started to go in a slow rhythm, gradually increasing the pace as she begged for more, begging to be filled up by her papa.

“H-Honey!” he cried out.

“P-Papa!” she cried out, too.

And at the climax, he came inside her, filling her with his love. She shuddered; feeling the liquid pool into her made her feel something warm, like she could create something out of him, just like when he had created her. Though in hindsight, his action was far less reckless than it had seemed.

But at that moment, she hugged him tight. “I love you, Papa…” she said, laying her head on his shoulder, and her heart glowed golden when he also said, “I love you, too, Honey…”

* * *

 

Tears spill down Honey’s cheeks after remembering her father’s words, clenching her fist over her eyes while her messy fingers chill from her entrance. She tries to swallow her sobs, not wanting to wake up Nat-chan from across.

By all means, her and her father’s relationship was an unorthodox one, but Honey loved him with all her heart and she still does so today. After all, he made her into the powerful android, the Soldier of Love. His death will not go in vain. Remembering his touch and his love, her weeps turn into vows of anger.

Panther Claw will pay for this. They will pay _dearly_ for this.


End file.
